$ A = \left[\begin{array}{rr}5 & 6 \\ 3 & 8\end{array}\right]$ What is $ A^{T}$ ?
Solution: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ A^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}5 & 3 \\ 6 & 8\end{array}\right]$